


August Rush 2014: Mixed Bag Graphics

by simplyn2deep



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Almost Human, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 or 12 random graphics for Agents of SHIELD, Almost Human, Harry Potter, Stargate-SG1, Sherlock, Star Trek-TNG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> These were made for the August Rush challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1

**Agents of SHIELD: Phil Coulson**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: John Kennex**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Harry Potter**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate-SG1: George Hammond**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Sherlock Holmes**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Jean-Luc Picard**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 2](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/806050.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Melinda May**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Dorian**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Hermione Granger**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Atlantis: Rodney McKay**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: John Watson**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: William Riker**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 3](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/807659.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Grant Ward**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Valerie Stahl**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Ron Weasley**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Universe: Nicholas Rush**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Mrs. Hudson**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Geordi La Forge**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 4](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/810065.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Skye**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Rudy Lom**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)  
I don't know if this guy is a _bad guy_ , but he totally looked it in this pic.

 **Harry Potter: Albus Dumbledore**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate SG1: Jack O'Neill**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Mycroft Holmes**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Worf**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)  
I don't even know what I was thinking with that first Worf icon. I'm so sorry. LOL


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 5](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/810895.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Leo Fitz**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Captain Sandra Maldonado**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Lord Voldemort**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Atlantis: Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: DI Greg Lestrade**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Commander Deanna Troi**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)  
Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking with that second Deanna Troi icon. But it made me laugh.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 6](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/813727.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Jemma Simmons**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Detective Richard Paul**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Universe: Everett Young**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Jim Moriarty**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Lieutenant Commander Data**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 7](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/814987.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Lola the Car**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: MX-43**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Gilderoy Lockhart**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate SG-1: Samantha Carter**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Irene Adler**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Commander Beverly Crusher, M.D.**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 8](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/816810.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Fitz-Simmons**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Rudy Lom**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Minerva McGonagall**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Atlantis: Teyla**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Molly Hooper**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Wesley Crusher**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 9](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/818308.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: May & Coulson**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Kennex & Dorian**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Sirius Black**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Universe: Chloe Armstrong**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Mary Morstan**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Beverly & Wesley Crusher**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 9](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/818308.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Skye & Ward**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)  
These were just too dark and then with the bright spot, I couldn't do much so they didn't come out like I wanted

 **Almost Human: Stahl & Kennex**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Rubeus Hagrid**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate SG-1: Daniel Jackson**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Jim Moriarty**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Riker & Picard**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 11](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/822175.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Fitz & Ward**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Maldonado & Stahl**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Hermione & Viktor**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Atlantis: McKay & Sheppard**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Lestrade & Molly Hooper**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Riker & Crusher**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 12](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/823062.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Coulson, Skye, Lola**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Kennex & Dorian**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Harry & Jenny**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Universe: Eli Wallace**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Moriarty & Holmes**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Data & Riker**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 13](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/824826.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Ward & Coulson**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Kennex & Stahl**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Hermione & Ron**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate SG-1: Teal'c**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Mary & John**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Worf & LaForge**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 14](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/826495.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Skye & Melinda May**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Dorian & Dorian**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Draco & Snape**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Atlantis: Sheppard & Dex**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: John & Sherlock**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Troi & Yar**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 15](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/826765.html). 10 icons and 2 wallpapers this time!

**Agents of SHIELD: Lola**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: John Kennex & Richard Paul**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Harry Potter & Remus Lupin**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Universe: Tamara Johansen**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Sherlock Holmes & Mycroft Holmes**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)**  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
([larger image](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR15/AR-TNG-NCC1701D01_zpsd7c67005.jpg))

[](http://photobucket.com/)  
([larger image](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/AR15/AR-TNG-NCC1701D02_zps74c82780.jpg))

2 wallpapers (size 1200x900 for both) for this one because I couldn't get the cropping right for icons


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 16](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/829644.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Phil Coulson, Grant Ward & Melinda May**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: John Kennex, Dorian & Rudy Lom**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate SG-1: Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson & Greg Lestrade**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Tasha Yar, Jean-Luc Picard, Data, Miles O'Brien & Deanna Troi**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 17](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/832100.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Phil Coulson, Grant Ward & Skye**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: John Kennex, Dorian & Other Police Officers**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Sirius Black & Harry Potter**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate SGA: Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex & John Sheppard**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson & Irene Adler**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Tasha Yar, Jean-Luc Picard, Data & Deanna Troi**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 17](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/833993.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Phil Coulson & Grant Ward**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Dorian, Paul & MX-43**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Seamus and others**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Universe: Ronald Greer & Matthew Scott**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson & Mary Morstan**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Tasha Yar, Jean-Luc Picard, Worf, William Riker**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 19](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/834587.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: Fitz, Ward, Simmons**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: Stahl & Paul**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Hagrid, Harry & Dursleys**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate SG-1: Jackson, Carter & O'Neill**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Holmes, Watson & Hooper**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Riker, Yar, LaForge, Troi & Data**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAST DAY!
> 
> [Day 20](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/835918.html)

**Agents of SHIELD: The Agents**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Almost Human: The Team**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Harry Potter: Hogwarts students**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Stargate Atlantis: The Team**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Sherlock: Holmes, Watson & Hooper**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)

**Star Trek-TNG: Riker, Yar, LaForge, Troi & Data**  
[](http://photobucket.com/) [](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
